The Return
by HeartlessRain
Summary: Life is going well for our five heroes, until one day the demonic virus they all assumed was dead has returned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own Kyle, Mai, Natalie, Ethan, and Elina.

"But Okanagan! I don't wanna!"

"Please Mai! Calm down! It isn't as bad as it sounds." Her mother irritably groaned, dragged her into the colorful preschool. "Yes it will! It will! Kyle told me so Okanagan." Mai tugged to get away from her mother's grasp. "Kyle is just trying to scare you Mai – Mai. Now come on!" She pulled Mai up and let her sit on her shoulders.

In the preschool there were colored paintings by the students and ABC charts hung around the room. An elderly woman sat in a lone chair in the reception area typing on an ancient computer. She smiled when she saw the mother and daughter walk into the foyer.

"Mrs. Stern I presume? Class just started." The woman said beginning to stand up. With a nervous tug at her braids, Mai whimpered. "It's going to be okay Mai – Mai." Mrs. Stern reassured her daughter as she placed her on the ground.

"It'll only be for three hours. Then after we'll go out for ice cream and visit your Otousan at his precinct." She smiled and poked her daughter's nose. "Now run along. Hey look Mai - Mai! Joey's in there!" She pointed through the glass doors. Red crept onto the 4 year old's cheeks and her mother tugged on her braids. "See you later Okanagan!" Cried her daughter, running over to the elderly woman and grabbing her hand. Mrs. Stern waved then walked back to her car.

She took out her cell phone and dialed her husband's work number. _Ring. Ring. Ring_. "Paris Police Department. Officer Stern speaking." Her husband's voice rang through the speaker, making the Japanese woman smile. "Hi Honey. I just dropped Mai off at preschool." She said opening the car door. "Hallo meine Liebe, liebe ich Sie." He said lovingly to his wife on the other line. "Aw, is that all you can say for yourself?" She laughed, turning on the silver Toyota. "What can I say? You leave me speechless." He chuckled as well.

"What time do you get off work Honey? Mai – Mai wants you to eat ice cream with you after work." Mrs. Stern started driving. "I get off at six. Ah, I can't wait for her to tell me all about her first day at preschool." He sighed. "She's nervous you know but – wait. Hold on.

Mrs. Stern looked in her rear – view mirror and saw a cloud of black smoke coming from a pothole in the road. People started to gather around and she stopped the car, as did everyone else. Gasps escaped the crowd as to monsters that looked strangely like crabs crawled their way up from the sewage line. The monsters were red with a peculiar shaped symbol on its forehead. _I know that symbol. _The woman thought. _Oh no._ She dropped the phone and shrieked.

"X.A.N.A'S BACK"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mom, come check this out!"

"Yes Elina? You called me?" Her pink haired mother came over. "You're a computer wiz right? Well my computer's spazzing out." The pink – haired teen waved her mom over. Her mother looked at her husband. He shrugged with that nervous and nerdy smile of his that she fell in love with.

"What is wrong honey?" She asked. "I.D.K!! That's the problem Mom! It's so annoying and sooo unfair! " Elina threw her head back. "Elina Isabelle Belpois! You are 14 years old. Act like it!" Her mother scolded. "Whatevs. I.D.C, can you just fix my laptop?" Elina brushed her pink bangs out of her face.

"Say 'please'." Mrs. Belpois ordered. "_Please _Mom?" Elina said, crossing her arms. "I'm trying to chat with Ryan on Facebook, but the screen started like etching and crap, and this symbol came on the screen." At this both her parents looked towards her.

"Jeremie, I think you should look at this." Mrs. Belpois started moving the mouse. She motioned her daughter out of the chair so she could sit down. Random programs on the laptop started popping up until a loading screen came up.

**DOWNLOADING…… ****X.A.N.A**

Mr. and Mrs. Belpois gasped. The screen went black and a red symbol loaded. A machine – like screech filled the air then sparks and black smoke surrounded the computer. "Mom?!" Elina screamed as a black human – like shape formed from the smoke. The smoke circled around the teen. Elina fought to control the laughs that erupted from her throat.

Elina cackled and howled as the gases circled in her lungs. She grasped at her sides and fell to the floor the laughs rocking her body. Tears streamed down her face when she couldn't stop the laughter. Purple shocks shot at the teen and she fell limp.

"ELINA!!" Both parents screamed. Mrs. Belpois sat on the floor and shook her daughter to wake her. "Jeremie! What do we do, what happened?!" She yelled. "I don't know! Try to revive her!" He stuttered nervously and worriedly.

Mrs. Belpois looked around for help. She tried pushing on her chest but to no avail. She had just begun mouth – to – mouth revival when her daughter's eyes shot open. Relieved, Mrs. Belpois hugged Elina. She looked at her daughter's eyes, and saw the piercing stare of the dreaded symbol she had tried to escape from in her younger years.

Elina/X.A.N.A sent shocks through Mrs. Belpois body, knocking her unconscious. Nervously, Mr. Belpois dialed a friend's number on his cell phone. It started to ring when the possessed teen turned to him. "Yes?" A voice asked on the other line. "Odd, it's me. X.A.N.A, he – he's back!" The teen walked closer. "Are you sure? 'Cause –" But all he heard was the dial tone.


End file.
